


Rainbow

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Random prompt generators are amazingMy prompt was rainbow and I still managed to make it sad I hate myself lmao





	Rainbow

Saeran had always loved the sky, even as a child.

He loved how it was constantly changing, and he’d never see the same sky twice, but at the same time, it was always consistent.

Because no matter what it looked like, the sky was always there.

The sky never left.

He loved how on warm days, it was bright and clear blue, the sun shining down on him, warming him.

But he also loved the stormy days, where clouds of all shapes and sizes would cover the sky, shifting in the wind.

He loved to find shapes in the white clouds, those that appeared on days where it was windy yet not quite cold. To just lie down into the grass and look up, imagining what it’d be like to just float up there, far away from all the pain of the world.

At night, he loved to look at the stars instead, though he didn’t know of any constellations, he’d make up his own, name the entire sky and fill it with pictures of whatever he imagined.

What he didn’t like were the dark nights, when black clouds would cover the stars, leaving nothing for him to look at but an empty void.

But sooner or later, the sun would rise again, and it’d paint the horizon in the most beautiful shades of orange and purple he’d ever seen.

As much as he loved the sky, he never realized he hadn’t seen the most wondrous part of it until he was grown.

At his childhood home, the window had been too small to see much of anything, and he’d spent most of his time tied to the wall either way. He’d barely even gotten a chance to go outside.

It was only when he was at Mint Eye, when he was taking a small walk in his garden after a light rain, when he saw a rainbow for the first time.

He hadn’t even known they existed.

He hadn’t known the sky could do that.

At first he couldn’t believe it was truly real, he thought it was some form of magic. That perhaps it was a gate to heaven, that he’d finally died and found the afterlife.

Of course, he soon came to understand that he was still alive, and that rainbows were a fairly normal occurrence he just hadn’t heard of before.

How could he have? They were such an obvious part of life to everyone else, nobody had ever thought to mention them to him.

But in his eyes, they were the most beautiful and special thing he’d ever seen, even more beautiful than any of his flowers.

To have so many colors just lining up in the sky.

To know that they were caused by the rain, the very thing that was viewed as a bad thing.

Saeran had never hated the rain. He might’ve disliked storms, but the rain helped flowers grow, and he liked how the grass smelled afterwards. He didn’t mind getting wet too much, unless it was really cold outside.

But to most people, rain was bad.

Without it though, flowers would die, and the earth would dry up.

Without rain, he wouldn’t be able to take walks just right after, to enjoy the scent of the grass and the flowers, and jump in puddles when nobody was looking.

And there wouldn’t be any rainbows, either.

That night, he’d had a dream in which he was walking up a rainbow, as if it were nothing but a really large, colorful bridge.

He went all the way up, until he was so high there was nothing around him but clouds, and he couldn’t see the ground anymore. But he wasn’t afraid, not even a bit.

And once he’d reached the very top, there was Saeyoung waiting for him, having come up from the other side to meet him.

In that dream, he couldn’t hate him, he couldn’t remember why he would. He was just happy to see him again.

But just before Saeran could reach him, Saeyoung turned around, walked away and started sliding down the rainbow, until he disappeared between the clouds.

And although he tried to follow him, to run after him, he couldn’t.

Some invisible force was holding him back, and then the bridge broke apart, crumbled beneath his feet.

For a few seconds he could feel himself falling, rushing back down towards the unforgiving earth, knowing that there was no way he’d survive hitting the ground.

The impact had woken him up, and he’d found himself back in his chair, the same place he’d gotten used to sleeping in every time he’d needed a nap.

Nightmares had been nothing he wasn’t used to, as much as he’d hated them, as much as he still did.

But that particular one had stuck with him somehow.

He didn’t want to let go of the thought that somewhere, some day, at some magical place that didn’t exist in this world…

That maybe in a dream at least he could see his brother again.

That one day they’d meet on top of a rainbow bridge, and Saeyoung would stay.

And that they could be one again.

Saeran couldn’t help but wonder if his twin had seen the rainbow too, wherever he may be.

And he couldn’t help but wish that somewhere out there, somewhere deep down, his brother still missed him too.

He probably didn’t.

If Saeyoung still missed him even in the slightest, he’d have come back for him already.

But Saeran would’ve still done anything to see him again, at least one more time.

If nothing else, at least so he could ask him, why.

He knew he’d probably never see his brother again, that he shouldn’t think of him as a brother at all.

But if he could’ve, he’d have crossed a rainbow to get him back.


End file.
